Accidental Seduction
by Bemer2001
Summary: Sakura never knew how good she was at seducing a certain raven haired Uchiha until it was too late. ItaSaku. A little zest of lemon. For now it is a One-shot.


Accidental Seduction

Authors disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

please enjoy my first story and review so that i may improve :)

p.S. haha my s key is broken and we all know s is used a ton!

So please forgive any mistakes I forget to correct with the S's haha enjoy!~

Sakura had spent the night at the hospital to help with a critical condition case and had stolen one of the cots for the night. She ended up just tossing and turning for an hour before finally just deciding that she wasn't going to get any sleep. So instead with a great sigh she pushed herself out of the very stiff cot and just spent the night sipping cold bitter coffee while filling out charts and filing paperwork and occasionally checking on patients. When Shizune showed up and saw the mess of a pinquette with dark circles under her eyes she ordered her fellow student to leave at once to get some sleep and a good hot shower. Sakura protested but finally caved when shizune threatened to get Tsunade and she knew not to test her shishou.

So with immense willpower she dragged her tired feet across Konoha from the hospital to her cozy little home tucked into a corner, although cozy at the moment didn't seem to describe it. Sakura had been so caught up between missions, training with Tsunade, shifts at the hospital and being called for one thing or another that her house looked like a tornado had been through it. Of course a certain blonde fox didn't help with the messy factor since he had a tendency of tearing her house up for one thing or another, normally food. Sakura pushed her door open and surveyed the mess that was her house at the moment. Tired eyes roamed over piles of scrolls and medical supplies, uneaten food, dishes, piles of clothes and Naruto's ramen cups and sighed heavily.

Sakura hated messes, being a medic taught her that cleanliness was a priority and the fact that she had a very messy teammate brother only made her more practiced at cleaning up messes. Sakura thought of her disgusting teammate and felt her eyes cloud over as she thought of all the times she had walked into his apartment and found him sleeping in his bed under a blanket of dirty clothes and ramen cups just to throw him out of bed and scold him for such uncleanliness. With a watchful eye she would make him clean his whole apartment from top to bottom, of course afterwards she would treat him to some ramen at Ichiraku.

She missed Naruto right now, he and Sasuke and Sai had gone out on a mission without her to sound. Tsunade had ordered Sakura stay behind to help with the hospital because of the amount of patients that had seemed to just pile up in one day so with a heavy heart and cloudy eyes she had told her teammates goodbye and hoped to see them soon but that had been almost three weeks ago and she was starting to worry for them.

With a shake of her head Sakura tried to clear her mind of such thoughts and tried to busy her hands with something she could control. Sakura nodded her head with deep determination and started grabbing piles of filth. She washed clothes, scrubbed dishes and mopped floors until her whole house smelled of disinfectant and lemon. When she was finally done she looked around proud of herself for her accomplishment. Her now spotless and immaculate apartment gleamed and shone back at her and with a small smile sakura walked down the hall and into her small bedroom. Sakura threw herself at her bed not caring to cover herself with her blankets or to remove her uniform full of coffee stains and soap but resolved herself into a deep hard sleep.

It was late into the next day when she finally willed her eyes to crack open and her body to move into action towards her bathroom door. It had to be at least twelve in the afternoon she thought as she turned the knobs on her shower to the hottest setting. stripping quickly Sakura slipped underneath the stream of pounding hot water and let her muscles relax underneath its scalding current. Sighing she pushed her fingers into her pink tresses and massaged away any tension in her scalp down to her neck. Sakura grabbed her peach and cream soap and lathered it all over her body while her mind wandered back to her teammates on their mission. She hoped with all her might that they were ok and that they would return soon, she was actually starting to miss them- a loud bang and a flash of orange was all she saw as she was lifted out of the shower and held tightly around the waist. She was so startled all she could do was squeak as a loud blonde screamed into her ear.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so muuu-", Naruto was hurled across the room face first by a very angry and a very bright red kunoichi has her fist met said blondes face.

"How dare you dobe! And to think I was just missing you!" Sakura scrambled to snatch the towel off its hook near her bathroom door, "I cannot believe you! I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly as she stared at the quivering blonde who was trying to find a way to escape. "S-s-sakura-chan I just wanted to see you so badly a-a-nd you know, I just thought I could-" whatever he was about to say was silenced by Sakura throwing him out her window and across konoha.

How dare he! sakura was absolutely fuming. He had seen her naked! Better yet he had held her while she was naked! The thought made her blush furiously, he could be such a baka sometimes!

Sakura fumed over how stupid her teammate was while she quickly dressed and tied her long hair pink hair into a high ponytail, she needed to get some steam worked off and she knew exactly where to go to do that. Sakura quickly locked up her house and raced across rooftops leaping from house to house with one thought in her mind. Either she was going to kill naruto or she was going to train and right now Naruto was lucky that she was headed towards training ground four, which was one of her favorites and most people knew this because of the giant craters and lack of trees in that particular area.

She could see the edge of training area four and pumped chakra into her feet to increase her speed. When she had reached the last rooftop she bunched her muscles up and pushed chakra through her calves to the tips of her toes and hurtled up high into the air. Flipping midair she enjoyed the feeling of power she felt coursing through her every being, reveling in the feel of the air caressing her cheek and her ponytail dancing against her back, the fire of chakra pouring through her veins. Quickly at the last minute she twisted her leg down swiftly and slammed her heel into the ground beneath her shattering the very earth itself. Sakura smiled and almost laughed in exuberation as she let herself flow from one move to another shattering poor unsuspecting trees and smashing boulders with her fingertips alone. When she had let out most of her anger she stood on the edge of a particularly large crater panting heavily.

Finally she took a deep calming breath and jumped onto the other side of the crater and started thinking about her recent training she was experimenting with. First, she pulled out a kunai and poured chakra into it but was careful to manipulate it so it only touched the fine pointed blades of the kunai and with a flash she hurled it at a nearby tree and smiled when it sliced the sturdy tree completely in half as if it was butter. Then, she grabbed a senbon and molded chakra so it would barely leave any trace at all against its tiny tip and threw the senbon at a crow that was flying over head, careful to not injure the creature too severely. It hit a spot near the tail feathers and with a loud cackling caw it flew off but Sakura smiled as she felt the presence of the bird flying and moving as if it were her own body. She squatted down to focus all her energy into that tiny trickle of chakra she had sent into the senbon and tried to mold it from a distance to heal the small penetrating wound. It was hard and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her brow and in between her shoulder blades. She struggled to focus on the crow as it got farther and farther away but finally with a gasp she was able to form the chakra to heal the bird's wound and the senbon dropped carelessly somewhere deep in the forest.

Sakura gave a shout as she reveled in her accomplishment and her mind whirled with the possibilities she had discovered with her new technique because even though it was small it was a huge leap for her and she felt that now she could start making better progress. She thought she could next mold the chakra to attack or to slice further into the wound or to target more vital areas like the heart or lungs and cause trauma but her thought process was interrupted by a new arrival on her field. Sakura looked on in surprise at the tall man before her. She hadn't sensed him at all and that spooked her a little bit as she stared into the face of the man before her.

"Itachi-san", sakura cursed herself for her wavering voice that sounded weak, he was just a man, granted a very sexually appealing and intimidating man but still she would not allow herself to waver in front of this powerful shinobi.

Itachi just stood there staring at her and it unnerved her as she started to wonder if there was something on her face.

"Itachi-san is there something I can help you with?" Sakura squeaked in surprise when Itachi grabbed her hands suddenly and stared at them. "Is something the matter with my hands Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked back up from his scrutinization of her hands to now stare blatantly into her eyes. Crystalline jade met hard onyx as she felt herself become unnerved at his hard eyes and steady silence. Itachi's thumb slowly caressed the palm of her hand as he continued to look into her eyes and the action caused Sakura to pull her hands back like she had been scalded.

Looking down and away from his intensity she stammered, "Itachi-san if there is nothing that you need than I have some training I would like to get back to."

Suddenly she was dodging a barrage of kunai as itachi lept and started to form hand signs and put his lips to his circled thumb and index finger, anticipating where she would move next he aimed for the spot that she had dodged the kunai to and blasted a fireball in her direction.

Sakura flipped out of the kunais way just to be met with a wall of fire coming her way. At the last second sakura pushed chakra into her hands and sliced a small area through the flames for her small frame to dodge through. She hadn't come out completely unscathed as she felt the edges of her shirt sleeves singed and her shoulder was definitely burnt a little she thought. She grimaced while flipped backwards and grabbed a couple senbon and threw them at Itachi, which he easily avoided to her frustration. She flipped to the side as another round of kunai aimed at her direction tried to skewer her. Sakura pushed off a trunk of a tree using chakra to boost her momentum forward, effectively crushing the trunk beneath her as she pushed off, aiming straight for Itachi she lashed out with her foot and connected with his arm. As he absorbed the impact she felt bone fracture beneath her and for a second she smiled in triumph before she was kicked in the stomach and sent flying across the clearing.

Staggering up onto her feet she struggled to catch her lost breath as she faced Itachi, "What are you doing?" she bit out.

"You said you wished to continue to train." he said it so bluntly like it was obvious and all it did was piss her off more.

"Normally when you train you warn a person first Itachi-san!" Sakura practically was growling at the uchiha.

"Itachi."

"What?" her eyes became wide filled with confusion.

"My name, call me Itachi, and as opposed to your other statement in a real fight there is no warning. So true training should be as real as possible to condition your body and mind to such treatment." he said matter-of-factly, "Unless you can't handle it? Unless you don't think you can beat me?" he smirked at her with that signature Uchiha damn smugness and sakura screamed in outrage as she threw herself at the most annoying man she had ever met in her whole damned life.

Sakura charged at itachi and connected tightly against him as their hands flew and kicks were flurried between them. Each trying to get the upper hand and Sakura was pouring everything she had into besting him. She had to after what he had just said, her pride was on the line. She hurled another chakra filled fist at his smirking face and then he dodged and was out of her line of sight in a flash and before she knew it her legs where beneath her and a body was on top of her pressing her face into the dirt.

Sakura growled and howled in outrage, she wiggled and struggled to be free of this damned man but the more she struggled the harder he pressed her into the ground and soon it was getting hard to breath.

"I win" Itachi breathed into her ear causing chills down her spine. No, she couldn't get distracted she had to beat him no matter what. Then it hit her, and her face broke out in a wide catfish grin.

Sakura pushed her ass into itachi groin as she moaned pretending it was his weight that caused such a noise to escape her. Groaning again she pushed harder against him and ground into him and she felt satisfaction as she felt him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Itachi", she moaned his named tasting every syllable like it was a long lost lover.

She felt him stop breathing and his hands loosen on her arms so she took the opportunity to twist underneath him to face him. Running her hands along his lean muscular chest she leaned in against his neck and nipped the pounding pulse underneath. Then he snapped into action grabbed Sakura he pushed their bodies impossibly closer and slammed his mouth against hers in a hot and wet kiss. Sakura opened willingly and rolled her tongue against his and let her hands glide down his back under his t-shirt. She was losing herself in the hot intensity that was this man and she found herself begging for more. Itachi grabbed the back of her right thigh and slid it up high onto his waist allowing their bodies to grind harder against each other. Moaning loudly Sakura arched her back and exposed her pale creamy neck to Itachis sharp teeth, he nipped down her neck and suckled on her pulse while his hands bussied themselves with her soft mounds, tweaking the nipples and causing the most erotic noises to escape that sweet mouth. Lashing his tongue down her neck, he trailed his way to her right breast and sucked greedily at the now erect nipple as she ground her hips even hard up against his. She now was moaning with wanton lust and didn't even think about if someone were to see them right now. Right now she was a creature of feeling, a tight ball of nerves that was begging to be stroked and stroke he was most definitely doing. With one last nip on her breast and a deep grinding of hips she screamed his name as she orgasmed violently. She felt her stomach muscles go taught and her panties moisten from the waves of ecstasy that rolled over her body.

When the last wave rolled over her she felt like a splash of cold water had hit her. Here she was with this man, the heir of the Uchiha's no less, and what was supposed to be a seductive plan to work in her favor had definitely been flipped back onto her and she felt shame creep through her and cause her cheeks to flame up. She turned her head to look anywhere but at the man that was still in between her thighs, a man who had become deadly silent. His silence only made her feel worse as her mind raced over all the things that he must be thinking of her right now and she knew none of them could be good. Curiosity got the best of her and she stole a quick glance from the corner of her eye and she ended up being trapped by the deep onyx that was staring straight at her. Slowly he brought his hand up to her cheek causing her to flinch as he caressed her in what was probably the sweetest and gentlest action she had ever received. His hand was warm and rough from calluses but he had a strange softness to him she never expected to see, especially in those dark eyes that had her so transfixed. Slowly itachi lowered his head and gave her the most gentle sweet kiss she had ever received, granted he was the first man she had ever kissed or done anything with for that matter. The thought caused her to blush and turn her face away from the kiss. She could feel tears in her eyes as she found the courage to speak, "I'm sorry."

Itachi cocked his head and observed this pink haired kunoichi beneath him and waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"I didn't mean for this to happen so for that I am sorry. I was childish to act so brazenly and it wont happen again." Her cheeks warmed again, "please get off me."

Itachi stared at sakura for a moment longer before replying, "This will most definitely be happening again, I can assure you of that."

Sakura whipped her head at him and found the strength to feel indignant, "I am not some play thing Itachi-SAN and I will not be your call girl. Just because I acted so irrationally just now does not mean that I will suddenly be some wooed fangirl that will do whatever it is that you please. I am not some female that would feel the absolute honor of just lining up to sleep with the almighty Itachi Uchiha." She was thoroughly getting herself worked up. "Just because I thought it would be a good idea to seduce you just now does not mean I want it to happen again, especially if we are not in a relationship!" She ended it with a huff and attempted to push Itachi off of her but before she could use her inhuman strength against him he grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head effectively trapping her for the time being..

"Well then I guess I will have to rectify that by making it so that we are in a relationship and you have been seducing me since the beginning sakura you just didn't even know it", and with that said he crashed his lips against hers and with wide eyes all Sakura could do was allow Itachi to do as he pleased as she processed what he had just said. Finally Sakura allowed herself to melt into him and enjoy the moment in their kiss. When they separated Sakura threw her arms around Itachi and smiled a genuine smile at Itachi. She was better at this whole seduction thing than she had realized.

Thank you so much, I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you all enjoy it as well. This is my first story just to get the creative juices flowing. It is just a one-shot unless I decide later to reproach it but I wanted to do a fairly simple story first just to get into the groove of things again. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE AND PLEASE YOU ALL!

I am very open to suggestions or ideas because that helps inspire me for future stories :)

Thank you all and let me know what ya think! :)

Yours truly, Bemer 3


End file.
